Feels Right
by Blissaster
Summary: SAND SIB FIC. Walau hubungan kami tidak pernah berjalan baik, walau aku sering melukai mereka dan pernah terluka oleh mereka, aku tahu, aku yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena sekarang aku mempunyai keluarga.


**Temari PoV**

"Dia bilang dia menyayangiku! Tapi dia bohong! Dia BOHONG!!" teriak Gaara nyaris histeris, "dia hanya ingin membunuhku! Dia membenciku!!"

Walau Gaara meneriakkan kata-kata itu dengan marah, entah kenapa aku merasa dia ingin menangis.

Mataku melebar. Mendengar kata-kata itu diteriakkan oleh adikku. Adik _bungsuku_ yang umurnya tidak lebih dari dua belas tahun. Dan ketika kejadian itu... Berapa umurnya? Enam tahun...?

Oh, _Kami-sama_... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, apa yang harus _kupikirkan_...

Selama ini, aku berpikir bahwa kematian Paman Yashamaru _memang_ kesalahan Gaara, kesalahan adikku. Tapi ternyata... Ternyata, justru adikku lah yang dilukai, dialah korbannya. Dia hanya mempertahankan diri ketika itu. Dan selama ini aku...

_Kenapa Gaara tidak memberitahu kami?!_ pikirku marah, tapi kemudian pikiran lain memasuki otakku.

_Memangnya kalian, memangnya _kau_ akan percaya?_ bisik suara itu.

Aku terdiam. Aku tahu persis jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Dan itu tidak bagus. Tidak sama sekali.  
Aku mendekap mulutku dengan satu tangan, berusaha agar tidak ada sesunggukan yang terdengar. Mataku berair, pundakku gemetar.  
_Kami-sama... Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak menangis..._

Ketika aku, bersama Kankurou, membawa Gaara pulang, baru kusadari betapa _kecilnya_ dia sebenarnya. Selama ini, dia selalu berlaku keras dan... menakutkan, sampai aku lupa kalau dia juga adalah _adikku_. Adik kecilku.  
Setelah beberapa waktu berlari, kami beristirahat di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Aku menyenderkan tubuh Gaara pada batang pohon sebelum ikut bersandar di sebelahnya, Kankurou duduk di sisinya yang lain.  
"Temari," aku mendengarnya memanggilku. Suaranya tidak seperti biasanya, terdengar lemah, untuk ukuran seorang Gaara.  
Pada satu sisi, aku merasa lega, karena nada yang dia gunakan tidak sekasar biasanya. Pada sisi lain, aku merasa sedih.

_Kalau dia sampai seperti ini, berarti dia memang sedang benar-benar lemah,_ pikirku. Dan tidak kusangka, ketika aku melihat badannya --yang biasanya selalu bersih dari luka-- kini penuh lebam dan darah kering, aku merasa hatiku sakit.  
Aku memejamkan mataku, menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir turun lagi, sebelum menjawabnya.  
"Ya?" aku bertanya, memasang senyum selembut yang aku bisa. Lalu aku mulai mengelus rambutmya. Entah apa yang membuatku melakukan itu. Mungkin karena aku tahu dia begitu kelelahan sehingga jangankan membunuhku, menampik tanganku pun dia tidak akan bisa. Atau mungkin, karena aku berusaha untuk menggantikan tahun-tahun gelap dimana aku tidak mempedulikannya, mengacuhkan keberadaannya, _takut_ padanya.  
Aku tidak tahu. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak peduli.  
Yang aku tahu hanyalah rambut kemerahannya terasa halus di tanganku. Dan di sudut hatiku, aku merasa ini _benar_. Beginilah kami seharusnya.

**--**

**Gaara PoV**

"Ya?" dia menatapku, tersenyum.

Bukan senyum terpaksa, senyum yang menyembunyikan ketakutan dibaliknya, bukan. Tapi senyum tulus. Senyum yang kau lakukan karena kau memang _ingin_ tersenyum, entah karena sedang senang atau sekedar untuk menenangkan lawan bicaramu. Senyum yang kau berikan pada orang yang kau pedulikan, orang yang kau _sayangi_.  
Mataku melebar.  
_Dan senyum itu dia tujukan pada_ku_?_ pikirku.  
Jangan salah sangka, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai senyum itu, hanya... Benarkah dia _benar-benar_ menujukan senyum itu pada_ku_? _Monster_ sepertiku? Aku tidak ingin berharap bila hanya untuk dikecewakan. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kejadian _itu_. Aku...  
Pikiranku terputus, teralih pada hal lain: tangannya, di kepalaku, mengelus rambutku.  
Aku membeku, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.  
Aku tahu dia pasti berpikir aku sudah begitu kelelahan sehingga aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun padanya. Faktanya adalah, chakraku sudah mulai pulih. Dan aku bisa saja --bila aku mau-- menampik tangannya, atau membunuhnya.

_Bila aku mau._

Tapi aku tidak mau. Jadi aku hanya menutup mataku, menikmati sentuhan fisik yang sangat jarang kudapatkan. Satu pikiran memasuki otakku.  
_Ini terasa _benar_._

**--**

**Kankurou PoV**

Aku diam, memperhatikan kedua saudaraku saling berinteraksi. Dan bersiap bila adikku menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan lepas kendali, tapi tampaknya itu tidak perlu.  
Aku melihat Temari tersenyum. Senyum terlembut yang pernah aku lihat. Ketika aku melihat Temari berusaha mengelus kepala Gaara, aku menjadi tegang, nafasku tertahahan. Tapi rupanya ketakutanku sia-sia karena tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menghela nafas, lega. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum hadir ketika aku melihat Gaara memejamkan mata, kelihatan begitu menikmati sentuhan Temari. Aku menyeringai, aku tahu aku _akan_ dibunuh bila aku memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain.  
_Ah, sudahlah. Menjaga satu rahasia tidak akan membunuhku,_ pikirku, menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala dan menyandarkan tubuhku ke batang pohon di belakangku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap langit biru di atas, membiarkan angin membelai lembut wajahku, mempermainkan pakaianku.  
Aku menutup mata.  
_Seharusnya kami melakukan ini dari dulu. Ini terasa _benar_._

**--**

**Temari PoV**

Aku beranjak bangun dari tempatku. Mata hijaunya tersentak terbuka, menatap wajahku seakan bertanya 'Mau kemana?'. Aku hanya tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala perlahan.  
"Ssh... Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," aku menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak dilontarkannya. Aku berlutut di hadapannya, mengelus pipinya dengan punggung tanganku. Sebuah senyum di bibirku, aku menatapnya lembut. Dia hanya balas menatapku, kebingungan terpancar jelas di matanya.  
Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan, sesuatu yang _harus_ kukatakan. Dan walau pun sulit, aku harus berani menatap matanya. Mata yang sebentar lagi akan membayang luka. Aku benci melakukan ini, ini hanya akan menyakitinya, membuka luka lamanya. Aku tidak suka itu. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. _Harus_.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, untuk menenangkan diri, sebelum berkata, "Maaf,"  
Matanya melebar, tampak bingung. Dan sebelum dia dapat menyela atau membantah, aku cepat melanjutkan, "untuk semua yang telah aku, kami lakukan padamu selama ini,"  
_Atau sesuatu yang _tidak_ kami lakukan,_ pikirku pahit.  
Dia hanya menatapku dalam diam.  
"Aku, kami..." aku menarik nafas lagi, berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat, "... Aku... tidak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Mengacuhkanmu, menganggapmu tidak ada... Membencimu..." kata terakhir keluar tidak lebih dari bisikan. Tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya. Karena di matanya kini membayang kesedihan.  
"Maaf," kataku lagi. Tapi dia tidak kunjung merespon. Dia hanya menunduk, menolak untuk menatapku, menolak untuk menunjukkan matanya. Mata yang aku tahu kini dipenuhi air mata. Air mata yang tertahan, karena pipinya tetap kering.

_Aku _harus_ menenangkannya,_ pikirku. Kemudian aku sadar, aku tidak sekedar merasa _harus_ menenangkannya, tapi aku ingin melakukannya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku memeluknya.  
"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf," aku terus mengulang kata itu, seakan itu adalah mantra. Dan bagiku, kata itu _memang_ mantra. Mantra untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami.  
"... Temari...?" aku mendengarnya bertanya. Dia terdengar seperti anak kecil, anak kecil yang tersesat dan ketakutan. Kebingungan dan keraguan kental dalam suaranya.  
"Ya, Gaara...?" aku masih belum melepaskan pelukanku.  
"Apa... Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" tanyanya bingung. Dia seperti takut akan melakukan kesalahan.  
_Deg!_ aku merasa seakan jantungku ditusuk.  
_Kami-sama... Betapa dia kekurangan kasih sayang, sampai dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bereaksi pada sebuah pelukan sederhana..._ pikirku sedih. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Mulutku kering, mataku mulai berair, badanku kaku.  
"Temari...?" dia bertanya lagi.

Aku ingin menjawab, sungguh, aku ingin. Aku ingin menenangkannya, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak yakin dengan suaraku. Aku tahu suaraku akan bergetar. Aku tidak ingin dia salah mengartikan hal itu sebagai bentuk ketakutanku padanya.  
Untunglah Kankurou menyelamatkanku.  
"Letakkan tanganmu di sini," kudengar dia berkata dengan tenang. Aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku tahu dia sedang memegang tangan Gaara, melingkarkannya ke pinggangku.  
"Dan kau boleh menyandarkan kepalamu di pundaknya," tambah Kankurou.  
"Umh... Boleh...?" tanya Gaara, terdengar canggung dan kikuk.  
"Ya," jawabku sederhana, masih belum percaya pada suaraku.  
Dan aku merasakan kepalanya bersandar di pundakku. Rambut halusnya menggelitik leherku.  
Kami diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum dia berkata,  
"... Terima kasih,"

--

"... Terima kasih," dia berkata.  
_Tidak,_ pikirku, _seharusnya _kami_lah yang berterima kasih. Karena dia masih mau memaafkan, menerima kami setelah semua yang kami lakukan._  
Tapi aku hanya diam. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, walau kedua tanganku masih berada di pundaknya. Mata hijau kami bertemu.  
"Umh... Temari... Kankurou..." dia berkata, ragu-ragu. Hilang sudah kesannya sebagai mesin pembunuh berhati dingin, sebagai _host _Shukaku, yang ada hanya seorang anak kecil, _adik kecilku_, yang kebingungan untuk mengekspresikan dirinya.  
"Ya?" tanyaku lembut. Sebuah senyum terpampang di bibirku.  
"Ah... Aku... Mm... Selama ini, aku..."  
Senyumku melembut. Aku tahu apa yang hendak dia katakan.  
_Maaf._  
Tapi itu tidak perlu.  
"Ssh... Tidak apa-apa..." kataku menenangkan, membelai rambutnya lagi.  
"Tapi aku--" dia berkeras.  
"Aku tahu," sela-ku, tersenyum, "kami _mengerti_,"  
Dan dia diam.  
Mataku beralih pada tato kemerahan di keningnya.  
_'Ai'._  
Cinta.  
Tanpa sadar tanganku berpindah ke sana, mengelus tato yang sebenarnya luka itu. Dia tampak kaget.

"Aku... Kami akan memberitahumu," kataku, "arti sebenarnya dari kata ini," aku mengelus tato itu. Matanya melebar, menatapku tidak percaya.  
"Kami akan memberikannya," aku mendengar Kankurou menambahkan.  
Matanya semakin lebar. Tampak ragu dan... sedikit takut. Tapi aku dapat melihatnya di sana. Harapan. Kecil. Lemah. Tapi _ada_. Nyata. Tersembunyi di balik semua ketakutannya.  
_Kali ini... Aku akan menjaga harapan itu. Apa pun bayarannya,_ janjiku dalam hati.  
"Memberimu semua yang kami punya," aku mencium keningnya, dimana kata itu tertato.

**--**

**Gaara PoV**

"Aku, kami akan membuatmu bermandikan kasih sayang," Temari tersenyum.  
"Ya, sampai kau merasa muak dengan itu," tambah Kankurou, setengah tersenyum, setengah menyeringai dengan percaya diri.  
_Aku ragukan itu,_ pikirku, _aku rasa aku tidak akan bosan, apalagi muak dengan rasa sayang kalian..._  
"Kami... tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan mengkhianatimu," kata Temari. Kata-katanya terdengar seperti sebuah sumpah.

Dan saat itu, walau hubungan kami tidak pernah berjalan baik, walau aku sering melukai mereka dan pernah terluka oleh mereka, aku tahu, aku _yakin_, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.  
_Karena sekarang aku mempunyai keluarga._

-End-

- Woohoo! Selesai juga akhirnya. Fic ini didedikasikan buat adikku, "Oy! Cepet post sesuatu!" , Zerou, yang mau fic Gaara! Dan tentu buat semua yang udah nyempatin diri buat baca, review, atau fave story ini! Thank you all!

- Btw, buat yang baca Another Guy, maaf nggak di update-update, datanya kena virus. .. T-T

- Last but not least...  
Disclaimer: aku nggak punya Naruto! Percaya deh, akan lebih baik kalau yang punya Naruto tuh Masashi Kishimoto! Kalau aku yang punya... Hehe *senyum maniak*  
See you!


End file.
